kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Roidmude 045
is a Low-Class combatman and a member of the Reaper Legion division. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher (after being weakened by Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker) Character History 045 was summoned by Medic alongside 041 to intercept Kamen Rider Chaser who was pursuing Cook on his Ride Chaser, initally overwhelming Chaser before Drive Type Formula arrive to even the odds. They were soon joined by Cook, whose fighting capability was enhanced by Medic after they gave her the perfected Honfleur's Dusk. With Deadheat Mach arriving as well, determining that the Honfleur's Dusk was important to Medic after she changed the scene of battle, the three Kamen Riders rallied with Deadheat Mach going into controlled Burst Mode while Drive became Type Tridoron. With Drive facing Cook as well as Medic, Mach and Chaser took on the Reapers each. 045 was beaten back by Mach before the two Riders performed their respective Full Throttles to destroy the Reapers, starting with Chaser assaulting them with his Across Breaker before Deadheat Mach finished them off with his Heat Kick Macher. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 045's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. ::Arsenal ; :A scythe used in combats. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 045 was played by an unidentified suit actor. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Reaper Roidmudes Category:Spider Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Grim Reaper Monsters